I Love You Too Partner
by XxRandOm-Qu33NxX
Summary: Anita is searching for the Akatsuki but little does she know, they're expecting her. One member a little more than others. A b-day onesot for my sis miss89 .


**_A/N:: This is a birthday present for Miss89! I'm sorry sorry that I got it up so freakin' late but I worked really hard n this so I hope you enjoy it! Also, Itachi may seem a bit out of character towards the middle and through out the end of the story but it's only because he knows the OC character so well that he can be himself around her._**

**_DISCLAIMER ALERT!! I do not own any character from Naruto or the OC character Anita._**

* * *

Anita sighed. She scratched the back of her head and looked around her slowly. "Which way am I going again…..?" She groaned in frustration.

This was the fifth time in the past hour she had gotten lost.

Well she wasn't really lost; it's more like her sensory directives were out of whack.

Never before had she ever experienced a problem with finding anyone. After all seeking out chakra was were on her special abilities.

Anita couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this was a sign, a sort of omen of what was to come when she did reach her destination.

If she ever got there.

Anita, fully perturbed by her frequent failures, decided to just sit up in a tree quietly and meditate until she felt someone leak their chakra out once again.

Anita recalled the day she'd decided to look for the Akatsuki. She'd heard there had been an opening after one of their members, Orochimaru, had quit then another opening when Sasori had been killed.

She was immediately interested.

It wasn't so much of the fact that she liked the line of work that the Akatsuki busied themselves with.

Although, Anita had to admit she was a bit fascinated by the act. The Jinjuriki always had her mystified and honestly, she'd wanted to see just what makes them tick.

When she'd caught wind of what the Akatsuki did with them had her even more spell bound. She'd never imagined that you could extract the demon locked inside of a Jinjuriki. Well, if you can place them there in the first place; removing them comes naturally then doesn't it?

However, it couldn't possibly be easy.

Why, Anita imagined that some of the operatives had come fairly close to death multiple times. They were dancing right in the Grim Reapers front yard with this job.

All of Anita's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she felt a familiar chakra ripple across her skin like an overly inviting caress that was so intimate it was sinful.

She opened her eyes and sprang through the trees faster than before.

In no time, she was hovering right over the head of Itachi Uchiha. Anita smiled.

"You've found me. Now what do you want?" the man underneath her called out.

Anita looked around and saw no one else around. He was talking to her.

Smirking slightly, Anita jumped away from her comfortable perch on the end of the tree branch and stood 6 feet away from Itachi's back.

"If you knew I was looking for you, then you should know why I am here, Itachi."

That's right. Anita had forgotten that he was a member of this organization. Or did she…

When Anita released herself from her thoughts, the man was gone. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Dam-"

Before the curse could leave her lips, there was an arm working its way to wrap around her neck. She caught the hand and glared over her shoulder at the red eyes she knew well like the back of her hand.

"Staring off into space isn't very good to do in the face of your enemies. You should've learned that by now." Itachi slipped his arm from around Anita's neck and blinked at her smirk.

"Maybe I don't consider you as an enemy." She shrugged in a nonchalant way and fully turned her back to him.

Itachi pulled a kunai from his pouch. "Maybe you should start then."

Anita turned to glance over her shoulder and saw Itachi was gone again. She smirked and quickly pulled a kunai of her own, blocking Itachi's without turning around to meet his face. "Really Itachi? I know you can do better than that."

"Hmp," was his response and he was gone again. Anita closed her eyes and focused. She blocked a series of kunai and shrunken Itachi threw towards her and spun on her heels to catch his knee in her hands. She smirked and even though her eyes were closed, she knew he did too.

He grabbed her writs and began to hurl her over his head and into the nearest tree but Anita was ready for it.

She spun in his grasp, spreading her legs as if doing a split in mid air, and kicked for his face. He released her writs to grab her ankle and she smiled, raising the other leg. She hit his shoulder and managed to make him let her go.

They both stood in place, looking at one another, amused. "It has been a long time hasn't it, Anita?"

She shrugged. Though she came off as if she could care less; she was rather excited to have seen him again. It had been years since he'd left Konoha after that sick mission he was assigned. Just thinking of the threat the Hokage made to Itachi if he didn't complete it…

Anita left soon after discovering the true motives of why Itachi had done what he did. He left because he wasn't strong enough to complete the mission and she didn't blame him for it.

"Daydreaming again?" Itachi asked from behind Anita.

She spun around, caught off guard this time and Itachi grabbed her by her neck, pinning against the tree behind her. His grip on her wasn't too rough, but it was firm enough to make sure she didn't struggle against him.

Itachi was happy to see Anita and he knew she felt the same for him. He had always had a thing for her since they worked together on the ANBU Black Ops team together. The day before he planned on confessing his feelings, he had gotten the disturbing mission that turned him into the S-ranked criminal he is today.

But all that seemed to not matter to him when he'd noticed Anita was tracking him and his team mates down. He'd trusted that Anita wasn't upset with what he had done. He knew that she'd found out the truth. And it seemed as though he was right.

But the feeling he was getting now, his hand wrapped around her neck, less than 2 feet within range…

"Spacing out on me?" Anita asked, drawing Itachi's attention back.

He blinked. Her voice was smooth and devastatingly seductive like the finest of wine smothered with blood.

His fingers trailed down her neck, over the bare skin on her chest, and traced the neckline of her off-shoulder fish-net shirt. "I believe that's your job."

Anita raised an eyebrow. "Oh…well then Itachi. What is your job?" She was feeling flirtatious. She was feeling surges of energy blast through her entire body with every stroke of his finger across her chest. She shivered at the feel of the same finger sliding down her shirt, just barely grazing her, and ran along the bottom lining of the red bra under the netting.

Itachi smirked, drifting closer; the heat of her body pulling him in. "Isn't it obvious by now?"

Anita smirked back, knowing that he had caught a hold of the signals she'd been sending out from the start. Her eyes drifted over Itachi's head then back to his coal black eyes. "Someone's coming."

She sighed, disappointed that she had gotten so far, and now had to start all over again from point A. she was beginning to slip her way past Itachi but when he slammed his hands on the tree on either side of her face, she looked up at him slightly confused.

His smile didn't waver not once.

Anita shivered and their presumed guest had finally arrived. "Itachi, there you are. Did you find the-"

The blue skinned man's question came to a stop when he looked at the picture before him. "It would seem as though you have."

Itachi closed his eyes and straightened himself, painfully enlarging the gap between himself and Anita. He reopened his eyes and the sharingan was once again reactivated.

Anita felt her head get light. She felt dizzy. She felt pissed off. "You bastard.." she grumbled before passing out.

Anita awoke in a dimly lit room with shadows all around her. She frowned, intensely peeved.

"Well done Itachi." A man with piercing orange eyes spoke. Anita's frown deepened. "You brought her to us in one piece." The man stepped out of the shadows, his orange hair flaming just as brightly as his eyes.

He had something in his hands, something made out of black cloth. He threw the heap at Anita's lap. Up close, the contents were a kasa bamboo hat underneath a knee-length black robe with red clouds that had a long collar and the inside was red, with a ring that bared the inscription Sky printed against a light blue background sitting on the top of it.

Anita blinked and looked up at the man, her question intuitively hanging in the balance between them.

"You have been searching for us for a long time." The man looked plainly down at Anita and smirked. He saw great promise in this one. "My name is Pain welcome."

Since Deidara had already been paired with Tobi for a new teammate, Pain placed Anita with Itachi and Kisame.

_Things just couldn't get any better. _Anita and Itachi both thought together.

Anita had taken time to get to know the rest of the gang, flashing glares towards Itachi whenever she got the chance. He could have at least told her!

She and Konan instantly became best friends not only because they were the only girls, but they both shared a love for origami and they were both great tracking ninja.

When she was finally able to go to her room, she sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She let her mind go completely blank as she just sat there with her legs and arms crossed. She didn't even flinch when her room door opened with a slow creak.

She remained unmoving.

Itachi looked at the girl seated on the bed before him and at once was taken back to his younger days. For as long as he knew Anita there was always a time of day she would just sit and meditate but she'd always opened her eyes whenever he'd came around.

Except, of course, on the few occasions when she'd fallen asleep in her meditation pose.

So now, remembering all the ways he used to try and sneak up on her, he couldn't resist the urge to toy with her.

Like a little child, he bent before her and waved his hand slowly then rapidly before her closed eye, trying to trigger at least a tiny twitch.

Nothing.

He frowned slightly and pursed his lips in thought. He raised his fingers to her ears and snapped loudly in them time and time again but still got nothing from her.

He chewed the inside of his cheek and thought, eyes lighting up when he'd realized just what to do.

Quickly, as though she were a target to be terminated, he pulled a kunai from his back pouch and held it to her neck. "Huh…" he muttered. Usually it never gets that far.

He sighed, putting the kunai away and stared confused. She couldn't be asleep, could she? From his distance he couldn't really tell.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi leisurely brought his face close to hers. Her breath, like little spurts of wind on his top lip, sent electric tremors through his body.

He wanted nothing more than to make that breathing race, to hear the unsteadiness of what always seems to remain so calm and collected.

He sighed lightly and closed his eyes, remaining still for a moment. _Looks like today was lost…._

He opened his eyes slowly only to be taken surprised by a sly smirk played across the other's face. Before he could recover, she was moving swiftly, pinning him to her room wall much like he'd done her in the woods.

But instead of having her fingers around his neck, her hands were pressed palms flat against his chest. He'd been foolish. He'd stepped right into her trap. He'd been tricked. He'd been turned on.

Anita smiled more flirtatiously. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head. "have I really caught the oh great Itachi slipping? I thought daydreaming was my job?"

He smirked down at the small woman. "It is.."

She tilted her head to the side. "Right…then what is your job again?" she asked brushing her fingers tips down his body and across the hem of his pants.

Itachi grinned more. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Oh?"

Itachi captured Anita in a smoldering kiss. He poured out all of his held in emotions from the time they met up until this moment. He expressed the way he felt about her with every passionate movement of his lips.

As their lips worked together, Anita's head spun full throttle. She was overwhelmed by how much passion the supposed emotionless Uchiha could unleash. She closed her eyes and fully submerged herself into the abyss. She wanted nothing more than to crush herself inside of him and stay there forever.

She raised one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, his hand cupping her thigh.

Itachi released her mouth, allowing her breathing time, and trailed kisses up and down her neck starting at her jaw line.

Anita purred in his ear and he smirked against her skin. He attacked her lips once again and scooped her up and carried her to her bed, never releasing his hold on her mouth.

Anita pulled him down on her, getting impatient by his games. She'd been waiting for this night for so long and she was not planning on letting him toy with her.

She ripped off his shirt and rolled over so she sat on him and took off her own. "Getting anxious are we?" Itachi's voice was ruff and husky. Anita smirked down at him and lowered herself to press her lips against his ear.

"You do that to me….." she whispered, licking his ear lobe then taking the piece of skin and nibbling it lightly.

Itachi shivered underneath her and grabbed her hips, rolling over to take his rightful place over her once again. He captured her yet again in another mind blowing act of passion and ran his hands over the newly exposed skin.

His fingers trailed around to the back of the bra to unhook the straps. As he threw the said item across the room, Anita's fingers found his low ponytail and yanked the hair tie out. His hair spilled across her face as he buried his in the groove of her neck again.

Anita pulled him close and shivered at the feel of his bare chest on hers. Her hands racked across his back sensually as he licked and sucked at her neck.

When Itachi reached a certain spot, she gasped and he grinned even more. Anita arched her back as his nibbles and suck became more and more intense. She bit her lip and rolled the arch all the way through her body, pressing her hips into his.

Itachi faltered at the motion for the slightest second. Anita smiled as she grabbed the man's pants and used them to help her drive their hips together hard.

Itachi muffled a groan and moan against her neck and she smirked even more. She felt the tension growing in his pants.

Itachi felt the sudden urge to push all his games aside. He tore Anita's legs free of her black tight fit shorts and quickly kicked off his pants.

Anita smirked and ran her hands around his back, to his chest and over the lump in his pants causing it to get bigger. She pressed her hand against the bulge and rubbed it slowly.

Itachi gripped the sheets on Anita's bed as he tried to control his breathing. His eyes snapped shut tightly and he moaned in her ear. He pushed himself more firmly into the palm of her hand and grunted as it curled around his throbbing member tightly.

Anita smirked and rolled the two of them over. She sat comfortably on top of him, his piece pushing against her moistened flower. He was ready for her now and she knew it. She could hear the cries for her to please him in every grunt that escaped his lips. She rocked her hips into his at a slow and steady pace and she could've sworn she saw pure madness in Itachi's eyes.

He couldn't think clearly but he knew he was tired of her games. He changed to position once again and pinned both of Anita's hands over her head with one of his. "Enough games…"

With his free hand, he moved to rip her ruined panties from her warmth and pulled off his boxers. He inserted himself deep within her chamber slowly earning a long suffering moan from Anita. This whole time Anita had been putting up an impressive fight for dominance but it was time to show him who won.

He began to move his hips rhythmically into hers. Very quickly he became dissatisfied with the speed and had to go faster.

Quickening his pace had Anita gripped at his back. She moaned in his ear and arched her back she still wasn't full enough. She bit her lip and groaned a drawn out "deeper" in the man's ear. He complied with her wished but it still wasn't enough for her. She began to beg for more, yelling and screaming her commands as he obeyed them. Itachi was aiming to please and he was aiming high.

As he reached in deeper to stroke a certain spot within her, Anita lost all control. She rolled the two of them over again and began to ride Itachi hard and fast. She threw her head back and rolled her eyes shut.

Itachi bit his lip and gripped her hips, guiding them to slam into his harder and faster.

Anita bounced up and down as Itachi pounded in and out of her. Her nails racked against his chest, drawing blood. "More…give me more!" she yelled out.

At the sound of her pleading Itachi lost the remainder of what little piece of his mind was still left out of the haze of Anita's touch. He rolled over once again, hammering into her harder than before, his hands still on her hips.

"OH GOD ITACHI FUCK ME!!!" Anita yelled wrapping her legs around his waist.

Itachi ripped her away from him and turned her over. He gripped her hips, hiking her butt in the air and entered her from behind. Anita let go a loud moan as he grunted in her ear.

He picked right back u at the same speed as before, never letting up.

Anita hissed and leaned forward, gripping the sheets tightly and moaning uncontrollably. She gasped as he hit her spot again and again. She felt a tight presser clenching her stomach tightly. "I-itachi I….mmm" she moaned and he pulled out her again.

She groaned in frustration. She was so close and here he was playing with her again.

Itachi flipped her over to face him again and entered her roughly, continuing his beat. He felt himself tighten and his toes started to curl slightly. He rolled his eyes shut and bit his lip as he went harder and faster.

Anita yelled and scratched into his back deeply.

Itachi grunted and with a couple more hammers he released his hot seed inside of her.

Anita yelled out his name and arched her back as she spilled his juices out to mix in with his.

They slowly rocked their hips together to ride out their orgasms and Itachi collapsed next to her.

Their breathing mimicked each other, heavy and unsteady.

Anita looked at the raven haired man and narrowed her eyes. "I hate you…" she muttered.

Itachi smirked and pulled her over to him. She wrapped her arms around his body tightly. "I love you too partner."

* * *

_**Happy belated b-day yet again! I hopeyou enjoyed it! ;D**_


End file.
